1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to antenna structures and wireless communication devices, and particularly to an antenna structure formed by a metal shell of a wireless communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Metal shells are widely used in wireless communication devices because of the advantages of mechanical strength, resistance to deformation, and tactile sensation. However, the metal shells may shield and interfere with signals radiated by antennas of the wireless communications and negatively influences a radiation efficiency of the antennas.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.